Watercraft are often powered by an outboard motor positioned at a stern of the craft. The outboard motor has a powerhead and a water propulsion device, such as a propeller. The powerhead includes a cowling in which is positioned an internal combustion engine, the engine having an output shaft arranged to drive the water propulsion device.
Referring to FIGS. 14 and 15, traditionally the cowling 200 comprises a multi-part cover comprising an engine compartment cover 202 and an air chamber cover 204. The engine compartment cover 202 defines an enclosed engine compartment 206 in which the engine is positioned.
The engine compartment cover 202 has open top section in which is positioned a base member. This base member includes an upstanding wall 208 and a flat bottom wall 210. The air chamber cover 204 is connected to the engine compartment cover 202 and extends from the upstanding wall 208 of the base member over the flat bottom wall 210, and cooperates therewith to define an air inlet chamber 212. A gap is provided between the air chamber cover 204 and engine compartment cover 202 at a rear end of the motor, thereby defining an air inlet 214.
An air duct 216 extends upwardly from the flat bottom wall 210 into the air chamber 212. This duct 216 has a passage therethrough leading from the chamber 212 into the engine compartment 206. In this arrangement, air A flows through the inlet 214 into the air chamber 212 and then through the duct 216 to the engine compartment 206.
While this cowling arrangement provides for convenient manufacture in that the individual components of the cowling 200 are relatively easily assembled, the arrangement has several drawbacks.
First, the air chamber cover 204, which is a separate element from the engine compartment cowling 202, is exposed to the outside of the cowling 200. At the attachment of the air chamber cover 204 to the engine compartment cowling 202, there is often an unsightly gap. In addition, during the manufacturing process the air chamber cover 204 and engine compartment cowling 202 are often formed in separate steps, such that they end up somewhat different in exterior color, making the cowling 200 unattractive.
A more serious problem is illustrated in FIG. 15. As illustrated, the upstanding air duct 216 is used to reduce the flow of water into the engine compartment 206, it being desired that the water collect onto the flat bottom 210 and then drain from the cowling 200. The problem is that water often collects on the bottom 210 and does not drain therefrom at a fast enough rate. This water W may then flow through the gaps at the intersection of the upstanding wall 208 and flat bottom 210 where the base member attaches to the engine compartment cowling 202.
An improved cowling arrangement for an outboard motor which overcomes the above-stated problems is desired.